


羔羊的抬棺人

by OTTO_08



Category: Gunfight At The O.K. Corral (1957)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08
Summary: 在分别前他们已经知道，他们总会再见。
Relationships: Wyatt Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 1





	羔羊的抬棺人

实话实说，没有了那颗小星星，他担心怀亚特出城就会被人自马上打落：在恶棍们之间，圣人有着恶棍的罪名。倘若他的上帝不复存在，谁又能从利爪和牙齿下保护他？曝尸荒野——古往今来，那就是失去庇佑的传教者的下场。你知不知道那有多危险？他本可以这样教训他，既然他都已经等在吧台而不是牌桌边，他们应该可以安静地喝上一杯，讨论此事。

不意外，怀亚特离开了，在他看来与逃亡无异。他们都知道他并没有把握：去新的地方，去找一个女人，去安顿下来，结婚生子，过一种新的生活——一种从来都属于别人的生活。他们坐在餐厅的角落，看惯了这种事发生，在它们与自己之间拉起一幅不可见的帷幕。另一头，争吵、眼泪、生死与来往都是虚假的，是一场随时可以开始、随时准备结束的滑稽戏。如今怀亚特决意登台，天真而且孤身一人，同时却对他说，医生，演出结束了。

他知道他要去哪儿，他知道他想做什么。他随时可以找到他，就算他知道，按照这位圣人的安排，他该在某个怀亚特不会造访的地方安静地度过他的余生。豪立德知道他不会孤独地死在病床上。去他妈的。或许他是该听他的话，先去丹佛（消磨时间罢了，反正那些药水从没有酒精管用），然后再回来，同时发现怀亚特已经挫败地回到兄弟们的家里，正等着他友好诚实的奚落。挺好的剧本，他想。十年、五年、两个月，他可以一直想下去，而不去顾虑眼前焦灼的一小时，几分钟。

怀亚特离开时会在送别的人群中找他吗？他会让他找到吗？他想。他会记得吗？那天夜里，当冷而干燥的夜风掠过他们像掠过两条迷途的猎狗，他咳嗽了几声。怀亚特，他说，我想你做我的抬棺人。

他从来都清楚传教士只是个揶揄。他也清楚他对那位医生的劝告听起来像什么：像他在祛除另一处和平与法治的隐患，将死不悔改的灵魂赶回荒野，让野兽继续在文明未及之地、在咽气前做他善良的野兽。至少他希望自己听起来是那样，而 _不是_ 一位无能为力的朋友，劝说他老老实实接受死在床上的末路。

那都不能被称作一种末路，只是种别无选择的选择。他希望它听起来 _不是_ “去一个鸟不生蛋的地方、安静地死，不要死在我的面前”。他希望它听起来 _不是_ 他已经无路可退，只能让豪立德主动离开他的生活。他希望劳拉听起来 _不是_ 一个借口。他希望重逢时，当他的医生问起他的婚姻和妻儿，他 _不会_ 哑口无言。

他希望它 _不是_ 自欺欺人。他凭什么认为自己可以安定下来，如果他如此肯定另一个男人 _不能_ ？如果维吉尔再次需要他，如果任何一个小镇需要他——是的，传教士只是个揶揄，但是个恰如其分的揶揄。他坐在窗边，清晨正要到来。没有一个上帝，甚至没有一种有形体的使命，驱使着他执剑平息荒野中的暴乱。他随时可以停下。只要他想。除非豪立德就是那个任务。即使他是，他想，当他听从他的意见，乖乖做个模范病人，这一切就可以完美地结束。

如果想象那种结局 _没有_ 让怀亚特心生焦虑。他不知道哪里出了差错。如果每个人都该被允许获得他们想要的生（与死），那么医生又为什么要听从他的建议，仿佛这不是另一个男人能施加给另一个男人最残酷的私刑，让他放弃哪怕是自我毁灭的自由，依循他人的意愿生活？

可怕的是他已经那么做了一次。可怕的是他还要再做一次，可怕的是他必须把他亲手赶走：从他的生活里，从豪立德自己的生活里，从一种他们都曾投身其中、自觉而且不肯回头的见鬼的生活里。

我想你做我的抬棺人。医生说。沙子像块糙皮子在他们的耳边沙沙作响。怎么，你找不到第二个人了？他回答。有你一个就够了，还可以省几个钱。他听得出他忍着喉咙里的咳嗽，像这是段再严肃不过的对话。他没再搭话。不久之后他棺材里的客人就会救他一命，并且在之后像个赖床的孩子缩在毛毯里望向他。怀亚特，他说，你还没答应我，语气仿佛刚才转瞬即逝的枪战并未发生。

我会的，怀亚特回答。

他猜是在那一晚，怀亚特邀请他一起吃晚餐的时候。他正坐在自己的床上，除了盯着对面的墙没别的事可做。脚步是从楼梯上而不是对面的房间接近的，他听得出那不是凯特。医生。他敲敲门。

嗯？他说。

怀亚特走进来，问他的手臂伤势如何，问他有没有胃口，同时不动声色地检查他床头柜上的酒瓶。我好得很。他笑了起来。你这是干什么？是你兄弟们？

他犹豫了一会儿：我猜你不会同意去维吉尔家吃晚饭吧。

他被逗笑了，接着禁不住咳嗽起来。怀亚特给他倒水，像凯特一样，用温热的掌心按摩他的背，像凯特一样。坐在他的床边，和凯特一样：你得休息。

和凯特一样。他想。

看来我是没力气走到厄普家去了。他一边说一边坐直身子，希望伤口上撕裂般的疼痛只是幻觉。怀亚特的手掌还停在他的后背上。我告诉过维吉尔你不会去的。他说。我猜他只是想告诉你他很抱歉。

他想说，别替别人说这种话，哪怕是你的兄弟。不过他没有。那还不是该吃晚饭的时间，怀亚特就只是坐在那儿，低着头不知在想什么。房门大敞，没人在乎他的咳嗽会吵到其他住客或是楼下的人们。你知道我不会一直呆在这里，医生。他说。你也一样。这些事……我已经失去了一个兄弟。

他没有争辩改变现在的生活是否会让怀亚特失去更多兄弟，那不是他该关心的。怀亚特记不记得上一次他追求那个他认为可以共度余生的女人时发生了什么？在他看不到的地方，枪总还会响，鬼火四起，意外每天都在发生；他能解决三五个恶人，却永远不能一劳永逸地解决邪恶。当然，他并不一定要直面那些正在进行的烂事，但他能扭过脸去，假装它们并不存在吗？能才有鬼。怀亚特连他这个小小的邪恶都不愿放过。他试着感化他，指引他，让他少惹事端，甚至帮他打听医院，不就是想把他变成一个好人？一个无聊的好人。他想。

尽管好人不都那么无聊。那或许就是怀亚特吸引他的原因：他无疑是个木头脑袋，你却很难遇到如此正直的蠢货。他猜是在那一晚，他终于记起了这件事。

你还会回到荒野中来的，早晚。他站在夜色里对自己说，白马驯服地垂着它灰黑色的鬃毛。她不是那种召之即来的女人。她不是那种会等待的女人。劳拉看得出你是一手换不来筹码的烂牌，尽管确实可以添进火堆，换来一分温暖，省下几根木柴。

他只是直觉不得不走，像从未开口说话的上帝终于从身后推动他的肩膀。像他在说，怀亚特，够了，你已经做得足够了。在你遇到那个拔枪更快的人之前，在你还有机会的时候。那是另一条你从没想过的道路。这同样不会很容易：从没有一条正路是容易的。也别忘了，魔鬼的道路也同样荆棘丛生，能辨明善恶的唯有它们的尽头……

他的上帝——不，他的医生，在不远处咳嗽起来。怀亚特。他小声叫他。我忘了，我从来没有复诊过你的牙齿。在这儿吗？他问。就在这儿吧。医生摘下油灯，推他靠坐在木栏上，捏住他的脸。他能闻到他喝下去的每一滴酒，他能听清他病态短浅的呼吸，其中掺杂着生锈般奇怪的甜味。

怎么样？下巴重获自由之后他问。

还行，他只能耸耸一侧的肩膀。好好照顾它们，还能用上好几十年。

他走时还拎着那盏灯。怀亚特猜他并不是故意的，或者他是，为了给他个叫住他的理由。但他没有找出答案的勇气，只是目送那点光亮慢慢离开，直到它掉落在沙地上。医生在无人的街道中央蜷起身体，把咳嗽声捂在弯曲的手肘下面，似乎生怕惊扰小镇的安眠，因为漂泊的赌徒终究会离开。怀亚特只犹豫了短短几秒，在大步跑去，吹灭滚落的灯火之前。

沉寂的繁星在他头顶重新亮起。他单膝跪下。

传教士。那个沙哑的声音在他的怀中说。走。走吧。

而他的上帝开口：做他的抬棺人；但不要握住他的手，在最后的时刻。

20200628


End file.
